Shadow, I'm your biggest fan
by june2021
Summary: Three stories tied into one hilarious situation: Tails is having girl troubles, Shadow keeps finding himself injured by fan girls, and Sonic's going to Japan to tell off Sega for ruining one of his latest games. Currently being edited for punctation and grammatical mistakes...
1. Chapter 1

-Shadow, I'm your biggest fan!-

Shadow the hedgehog was busy. He was working on his red motorcycle yet; a swarm of fan girls still kept asking him questions. Their questions ranged from annoying to utterly disturbing. Shadow began to ignore them as he put some oil behind a rusty part of his motorcycle engine.

"Shadow, do you like girls with freckles?" A girl asked. The girl was a cat wearing a pink dress, black sneakers, and muddy jeans. Her tallness stood out immediately, because she was over-towering him. Shadow however thought she was a tree providing him shade, and refused to look up from his motorcycle.

"No he doesn't shut up, Amber! He likes chubby girls like me!" a girl named Elisha angrily said. Elisha's overbearing and obnoxious attitude was beginning to rear its head as she snarled. Elisha like Amber was also a cat who was now beginning to sharpen her claws.

* * *

"Sonic, how long will you be gone?" Tails asked.

Sonic was a mascot for a company called "Sega." He appeared in a wide majority of their games and red-carpet parties. Recently Sega had been ruining his image with games like "Sonic Unleash" in particular. Sonic had hated doing the game. The idea of him turning into a were-wolf hedgehog was too ridiculous for the open minded hedgehog himself. He had ordered a meeting with the head of the president personally just to tell him how he loathed the game. He estimated the trip would take about a month or maybe three weeks if he got his paperwork right.

"I'm not sure Tails, but I'm certain I won't be away for long in Japan. However, if you need anything call Amy or Blaze for help." Sonic replied.

Amy and Blaze had become close friends despite each other liking Sonic (they would fight that vicious fight when the time came). Over the years they had opened their own maid cleaning company. When Sonic told Tails to call them if he needed anything he meant house-wise; the two lived in a mansion together. Their mansion needed constant cleaning because of its largeness. Amy and Blaze proved worthy of the task, and had been the only ones to clean it so far. Tails knew Amy and Blaze could clean the house, but what about his X Tornado? Neither of the girls knew how to operate the plane nor help repair it. Tails had other problems as well like Cream, Cosmo, and Marine.

Sonic had told him that three girls simultaneously liking him shouldn't be problem. However, it had certainly become one! Marine was annoying and followed him everywhere. She also thought since she was an expert on ships she also knew airplanes and fighter jets. Because of this nonsense Marine had successfully help "ruin" five of Tails's airplane prototypes.

Cosmo, although drop-dead gorgeous, could be a bit dramatic. The seedrian always complained something was killing her. "Tails, this sun is killing me! Fan me!" she often quoted. Tails hated to think what would happened if something really did kill her… Like himself. Cream may have been the only he could have seen liking, but she was so quiet she hardly spoke. To be honest did Cream like him? It had only been rumored she had never said she did.

"Tails, everything will be fine my wife…fiancée…girlfriend will help you with anything else you might need help with" Sonic said. Girlfriend? Tails wondered when Sonic had actually found time to get one. Sonic never said anything about his love life to him.

Sonic realizing he hadn't meant to say that blushed, and ran off to go get his suitcase and a contract (for Sega needed to sign).

Tails sighed he would miss Sonic greatly. Sonic was like his older brother, and without him who would protect and mentor him? He didn't know any other hedgehogs like Sonic now he had no one who loved him.

* * *

"Ouch! Girl, you did not just rip off my weave!" Elisha screamed while simultaneously clawing Amber's face. It was literally a "cat fight" between the two girls. The entire crowd of fan girls moved to get out of the way of the fighting cats. Shadow still hadn't look up from his motorcycle unfortunately until now. He was instantly hit in the face with Elisha's stiletto heels. The black and red hedgehog went unconscious. The smell of perfume and the sound of "SHE KILLED SHADOW!" from his fans was the last thing he remembered.

1/8/13

If you're reading this please be warned some time in the future I want to re-write this!


	2. Chapter 2

-Shadow, I'm your biggest fan!-

When Shadow awoke from being unconscious he immediately wished he hadn't. The most disturbing sight was before him. "Elisha," was giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The overweight, cat was furiously slamming her lips on top of his with her onion stained, breath it was a terrible experience. Normally someone giving mouth-to-mouth would stop when they noticed signs of the recipient waking up, but Elisha did nothing of the sort. Instead she kept doing her lip-slamming procedure not caring about the hundreds of fan girls upset and yelling. Shadow had many thoughts run across his mind during this time. Some of those thoughts of his would turn this story into a PG-13 clearly not for innocent children to hear. What Shadow did in this situation only made matters worst. Much much much worst…

"Shadow the hedgehog slapped a girl," was the headline of the newspaper that day. A picture of Elisha with a red glove mark on her cheek was seen by many people. Shadow felt little regret for his action and walked passed his fan girls and the camera crew that miraculously showed up after the incident. Why should he, the "ultimate life force" care about some girl's injury. Right now all he wanted to do was ride away on his motorcycle which appeared to be stolen! He was going to kill the person who took it with his gun no matter what age! (He's bluffing; he's truly a big softie inside :3)

* * *

(Sonic/Tail's Mansion)

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

Blaze's vacuum was making noise as it sucked crumpled paper, lint, and cracker bits from the carpet. Amy was busying herself with deciding whether to take the garbage out or clean the windows. To be honest neither was a chore she wanted to do but, Sonic usually paid her more when she did. She missed Sonic and wanted him home soon she suspected he was on another one of his trips. Amy had (secretly) been noticing Sonic's disappearances or tips as he called them, started about a month ago.

_The group of friends laughed heartily despite the music loud, booming music. A slow song was playing its chorus sang "you liar, you cheat, and you two-timing blue, hedgehog you don't know what you are doing to me!" Amy liked this song very much in fact, she had added it to her IPod a few weeks ago by recommendation of a friend. Sonic's laughter immediately dies down a serious expression replaced his smile. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze stared blankly at Sonic. He had just been telling jokes about Eggman being in a woman's girdle until this song came on. _

"_Is everything alright, Sonic?" Tails asked him._

RRINNNNGGGGGGGG

_The cell phone ring distracted Sonic from answering Tails. He looked at his caller id and, saw __**her**__ name on his screen, his smile reappeared._

"_Excuse me guys, I hate to leave Blaze's 19__th__ birthday party but, I have business to intend to." Sonic blushed as he said._

_Sonic blushed? Since when the Sonic blushed about business meetings! He had better not have a girlfriend from Japan! She had heard him say on more than one occasion he needed to go to Japan to talk to some woman! Or could it be he was… no, he wasn't otherwise he would have lost himself by looking at Shadow's abs by now. _

_She stood from the table they were sitting at and yelled "Olgilvie Maurice the hedgehog, where are you going!" In retrospect that was a very ignorant thing to do, but she didn't care at the moment she just needed to know. _

"_Ames, first don't ever use my name in public understood? I'm just going to talk to my agent okay." After saying that Sonic took his jacket and left the party (Sonic's agent recommended he wear clothes more often.) _

_Rouge, Knuckles, and Blaze acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened and ate more birthday cake. Amy felt more suspicion rise in her she was going to get to the bottom of this even if it killed…Sonic. (You thought I was going to say her, huh?)_

Amy snapped out her flashback to notice Tails had just come back from school. She would have to continue her thoughts on Sonic later. "Tails, do you want some cheese sandwiches?"

* * *

Marine the raccoon was an eleven year old girl who was mischievous like her father. Captain Mauricio was a proud worker of the navy (he's retired). Many sailors paid respect to him whenever they saw him. But like anyone else he started as a cabin boy and worked up to owning his own ship. Mauricio did many antics as a cabin boy like putting oysters in his captain's trousers, making fun of the sailors, or signing his captain up for online dating services. Marine often did these jokes on her father which annoyed him greatly. Right now Marine was seeing an opportunity for a great joke a shiny, red and black motorcycle was left unattended. She bet when the owner of the bike found it was missing they would totally freak out! Unfortunately the motor cycle was missing some parts, but no worries she knew exactly who could help fix it.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Tails, calm down you silly bloke. You don't have to help me with the joke, but I need you to fix the vehicle."

Tails was appalled why in the world did Marine want him to help her fix a motorcycle she stole! Didn't she know who that belonged to well not her for one, but it belonged to "Shadow the hedgehog!"

Shadow never got along with Tails in the first place he always thought Tails, was Faker's little kiss-up. Shadow the hedgehog did not like "kiss-ups" that was one the reason he did things solo unless the situation absolutely demanded. Not saying that Shadow hated Tails he just refused to speak to him or acknowledge his presence. But, Shadow was violent with **everyone **who messed with him some less some more. Once Cream dyed Shadow's quills pink she never remembered a time her bottom hurt so badly. (He spanked her.) If Shadow had done that to cute, innocent Cream he would tear Tails to pieces!

Blaze wondered what was taking Tails so long to come inside for his cheese sandwich. She had cooked it herself along with Amy, and wanted someone to eat it so it wouldn't go to waste. Even though she was a princess and almost Queen as soon as she got married she was still quite old fashioned and independent.

"Tails, your food is getting co- eek!" She was tackled by a cute raccoon.

"Blazey, it's you! Do you remember me we saved the world together!"

* * *

Sorry, the story is so short my laptop is acting up badly! It keeps getting stuck and cutting off -_-+

Either way I hope you liked it and had a good Thanksgiving week I'm sad it's over. Oh yeah, I hope you weren't too disappointed about what's Sonic's doing at Sega that will be in the next chapter. Next chapter you will meet "Silver the hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 3

-Shadow, I'm your biggest fan!-

(Explanations for * are at the bottom.)

"_Next flight to Japan is in twenty minutes!"_

Sonic the hedgehog had just entered the airport and was waiting in line to buy a ticket. He hoped the line would move faster, but from the looks of things they wouldn't.

The woman at the ticket counter was having problems distributing tickets out fast enough to people in line. Her name was Elise, and her friends had left her to do one of the busiest shifts of that day. Sonic noticing this decided to lend the oddly human girl a hand. Walking to the very front of the line Sonic proceeded to knock on the glass that separated the customer from the ticket teller.

"Excuse me Miss. do you need some help?" He asked her with a kind smile. Friendliness is always a good trait to show when you're trying to help someone.

"Help me? How can** you** help me! You aren't a qualified worker; you are a stupid blue, hedgehog!" Elise hadn't meant for her words to sound so harsh and brisk obviously the young man (Sonic's technically an anthro*) was trying to help her, and she just snapped at him. It really was all this stress her job made her encounter. People yelled at her in 100 different languages although she only understood "French and Spanish," about how angry they were about their tickets. Maybe if she was in another area of work her life would be better like… a photographer! She secretly loved taking photos and writing funny captions underneath them.

Earlier this morning she read the morning newspaper the headline was "Shadow the hedgehog slapped a girl!" The article was very intriguing, but the photos were what interested her. She wondered what the cameraman had used to zoom in so well on the girl's slap mark. The picture was so sharp! The colors of autumn were bright; they were the first thing you noticed when you saw it.

"Miss.?" The now hurt, blue hedgehog asked. Elise snapped out of her "photographer trance" and decided to apologize for her quick tongue earlier. "Listen Sir, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but seriously what more can you do!

Sonic smiled he almost chuckled this girl had no idea who she was talking to. He was Sonic one of "the fastest things alive" the hedgehog. He climbed over the counter until he was face to face with Elise. Sonic pushed her away to his left and spoke clearly to the next customer in line "Hello Sir, what can I do for you today?"

"Necesito una entrada para "Tropical Resort*" por favor! He estado esperandopor más de una hora por un boleto, y mi vuelo sale en doceminutos! (I need a ticket to "Tropical Resort" please! I have been waiting for over an hour for a ticket, and my flight leaves in twelve minutes!)*

"Uhhh…" Sonic didn't speak any Spanish. He knew only Mobian and Japanese anything else he drew a blank at or faked a British accent for the conversation. Guessing by pure luck Sonic handed the yellow and blue, tiger a ticket to Tropical Resort.

"Espera que no he pagado por el billete,todavía!" (Wait I haven't paid for the ticket, yet!)

Sonic didn't care to ask for a translation so he waved the man off and went to the next customer. His procedure was tolerate whatever foreign language they spoke and hand them a ticket hoping it was for the right location. Not to say he didn't run into anyone who didn't speak Mobian (English), a particular guy his same age stepped forward asking for a ticket to Japan.

"Japan, aye? Might I ask what your name is and why you're going there?" Sonic asked considering he was going to the same place maybe this guy would like to tag-along.

"My name? Oh it's Sylvester, but everyone calls me "Silver." I'm going to see this company called "Sega" I'm one of the three mascots they hired recently. You know Sega is talking about replacing the owner, and I just wanted to clarify I was getting a paycheck this month … That probably makes me seem selfish." Silver blushed red, which showed up very well considering his skin and fur was silver.

Wait! Sega was getting new management and they didn't tell him! Sonic was outraged this company he had been faithful to for so many years was making changes without his consent. He bet this new management was the genius for his bombed games recently. Not that Sonic hated Sega because they had, had some good runs in the past like "Sonic adventure 1&2." He also just finished making this game called "Sonic colors" which became a commercial success.

"Excuse me, dude aren't you going to give me the ticket?" Silver waved a hand toward Sonic to wake him from his trances (wow everyone's zoning out XD)

"Silver, you know I'm going to Japan too maybe you would like to come with me?"

"Sure! I love company" He said to Sonic with a smile.

"Where ya from Silv?" Sonic figured it would be nice to know a little bit about a new traveling partner. It was as if he knew him from somewhere. Were they cousins or something, because most hedgehogs looked alike or were related.

"Oh from *cough* the-future-* cough*"

"What!"

"From Solaria I mean! No one can travel from the future and back at their every whim! (The place where Blaze was raised hence the title "Princess of the Sol emeralds.) Silver seemed almost a little panicked and maybe… sweaty?

"Okay you watch too much Sci-fi." Sonic thought to himself "what wacko do I have traveling with me now?" He handed out the last tickets to everyone traveling to Japan and Tropical Resort whoever else needed tickets went without.

"Hey where do you think you're going? Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" Elsie yelled although Sonic didn't answer already heading out with his new friend. She hoped Sonic got a brutal strip search because she was now alone again on her shift.

Sighing she stepped back toward the crowd of people handing them their tickets.

* * *

-"Blazey, it's you! Do you remember me, we saved the world together!"

Marine pounced on the purple, cat with rosy cheeks and a big smile. Her Australian accent was thick now that she was excited Tails noticed. He thought he was the only one cursed to know her, but apparently he was wrong. From the looks of thing Blaze and Marine had history together. What could an eighteen year old woman and an eleven year girl have in common, was what baffled Tails. Make up? No, Blaze was beautiful enough without make up and he uh… had a crush on her although he knew nothing serious would result out of it. She was definitely a girl one could be proud of liking. Marine wasn't ugly but she was too much of a tomboy to be caught dead wearing any of the stuff. Common sense told him to ask the question that was burning him to know "Blaze how do you know Marine?"

"Ughh get off me you insufferable monkey-child! Blaze brushed Marine off her pleated maid dress and turned her gaze to Tails "this little nuisance is my adopted sister okay.

Cool. Blaze had a little (adopted) sister.

…

Tails decided not to be freaked out by this fact; he was use to unusual things happening to him. To be honest sometimes Tails was considered unlucky.

_*Sorry Tails I accidentally spilled chili dog sauce on your plans to end "world hunger." Again I'm really sorry… Uh why are you kicking the wall... And biting off the heads of stuffed animals... Dude if you need mental help I would be glad to find a therapist for you._

_Guess what Tails I set you and your little girlfriend Marine up on a date! Isn't that great… Tails why are you crying... And why are you saying kill the pink-haired girl?_

_Tails, I have decided to vent my frustrations out on you, feel honored. Chaos Control!

* * *

_

Shadow was running down the street from the park at top speed. He needed to annihilate this motorcycle-thief off the face of the earth, but not to say Shadow was a goody-two-shoe for justice only when people wronged him. No one got a second chance to mess or annoy him. (Exclude Sonic and friends) Shadow had a good idea who had done something so immature and worthy of punishment: Sonic the hedgehog!

Him and faker were pretty good rivals he had to admit. Whether they were good rivals or frenemies didn't matter at the moment though, his motorcycle was missing and needed to be found. The only problem was where was Sonic? He hadn't heard from him in a couple of days or saw where he last was seen. Shadow decided to ask a girl near the grocery store if she knew where Sonic was.

"You what's-your-face, do you know where Sonic the-"

"OMG! OMG! You… you... You… are... Are so HOT! Margie, look Shadow the hedgehog is talking to me! He's asking me to be his girlfriend!" The girl screamed to her obviously surprised friend. People were beginning to stare at Shadow and the girl he was speaking to.

What? Why was the female race such assuming idiots! (Exclude Maria) Never did he ask this ignoramus to be his girlfriend! The urge to slap her like Elisha was strong, but he couldn't waste time right now not with Sonic on the loose.

"SONIC, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" With that being said Shadow attempted to run pass the girl however she didn't bulge.

"Oh Shadow, if you want to hug me just say so!" Something I apparently left out was the girl; Crimson was quite powerful and had the makings of a football player. She ran with a sprint and "jumped" on top of Shadow hugging him.

The wind was knocked out of Shadow and Crimson's crushing weight on top of him was too much... He was suffocating!

* * *

Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! C:

Just to let you guys know a comic version of "Shadow, I'm your biggest fan" is in the works. I'm a better artist than a drawer to be honest; you can check that out on my deviantart account: My username is Desk05

Also I know nothing about "Elise" I think she was some character in Sonic the hedgehog 2006 so I winged her personality. I never played the game by the way. Elise isn't a main character probably a recurring one since I don't know much about her.

You probably notice I spent more time on Sonic than Shadow and Tails. Maybe I should change the story around keeping the title? (It's catchy) I also thought it was cool calling Silver's real name Sylvester. Funny Shadow is having near-death experience a lot! Next chapter I will either focus on Cosmo, Cream, or Shadow. I hope to expand on Sonic's wife …. Fiancé'… um girlfriend later.

-Asterisks)

Anthro - An animal with human-like characteristics

Tropical Resort- Is a level in Sonic Colors (Did I mention I beat the entire game! It was awesome!)

Spanish- I'm sorry I don't write Spanish at all I roughly translated the sentence with "Google Translator." It may be incorrect or not phrased correctly.

Tormenting Tails- In Tails's little flashback sequence I think I made it pretty clear who Tails was talking about. For those who don't know though the first one was Sonic, second was Amy Rose, and lastly Shadow.

Again please review


	4. Chapter 4

-Shadow, I'm your biggest fan!-

Suffocating isn't a fun experience. If you have or ever met someone who has asthma they know from firsthand experience "gasping for air is terrible and somewhat traumatizing." I can only imagine what type of torture our lovable anti-hero, Shadow was going through under Crimson's crushing weight. Crimson wasn't exactly worried or aware that her "muscular build" could actually hurt someone because she was obviously too much in love to care. Love? Love wasn't a subject Shadow was thinking of at the moment. To give you a hint of what he was thinking of it started with "chaos" and ended with "control. Usually when he was about to do "chaos control" he announced it to any standing bystanders, but given the situation and the lack of oxygen he proceeded without the warning.

_CHAO CONTROL!_

Time freezed momentarily giving Shadow time to push Crimson off of him and put her in a trash can. He didn't care about the rats beginning to sniff her; he had other matters to attend to.

When time went back to normal (Shadow was fall ahead at this point.) Crimson found herself hugging a half-eaten sandwich and a hobo staring at her.

"Hey! Where's my boyfriend!" She yelled.

Her friend Margie rolled her eyes and the women around the area shook their heads in disbelief. Why would someone scream "where's my boyfriend" when there were obviously no men in the vicinity. I'm sad to say a local police officer thought Crimson was insane and drove her to a mental resort. She never came back with the hot-dogs she promised her mother from the grocery store

On the other hand, Shadow was asking another woman (who wasn't insane) directions to Sonic's mansion. Sonic lived on Emerald Avenue which wasn't to far away from the airport. He told the woman he would "spare her ignorance for today" (his equivalent to thank you). The run to Sonic's mansion wasn't a particular long one, but since it was almost March the weather was quite warm. Actually the weather was too warm for a hedgehog with so much fur like him. Hopefully a breeze would come cool him. He waited for a stoplight so he could cross over to Emerald Avenue. He noticed the long line of cars waiting to drive to their destinations. On a normal day he would run past traffic not caring who was in the "ultimate life form's" way, but he didn't want to move very fast in case he saw Sonic(or his motorcycle) on the way to his house.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A voice called. Perhaps this was a woman's or a young girl's voice considering its feminine tone.

"Hmph." Shadow didn't feel the need to explain himself for not responding to the girl. He was **busy**.

"Well, my name is Cosmo (the seedrian)! What's yours?"

Why in the world would this little, flower girl keep talking to him! Didn't she understand "silence?"

He only grunted in reply to her asking his name. If he kept being rude she would leave him alone eventually, or the traffic light would turn green. Either way he didn't want to engage in small talk.

"Hmm…. Well, I'm going to call you "Checkers" because you're red and black like checker pieces. You already know I'm Cosmo the seedrian, but did you know I'm a celebrity! I starred as a girl named 'Cosmo' in this TV series called Sonic X. I had a dramatic dying scene in the ending, and fell in love with a yellow fox, boy.

Shadow knew "Sonic X" all too well it was supposed to be a reenactment of Sonic's life on earth. Sonic was the only real star in the show everyone else was replaced by look-alikes. He (Shadow) personally hated the show because it broad-casted him as a jerk except for a few episodes. Not to mention they casted a girl to play a boy's part! Her name on the show was "Chris Thorndyke." (Her real name was Mary-Sue/ Tell me if you get the joke ^_^)

"Shadow."

"What'cha say, Checkers?'

"My name is Shadow. I'm the ultimate life form… bow before me!" (How conceited.)

"OH MY GARDEN! You are "Shadow the hedgehog! It's an honor to meet you sir" She shrieked with excitement.

Cosmo danced around the street corner throwing flower petals she had in her dress pocket and cheered.

Cosmo was about thirteen years old and gorgeous. She had a creamy complexion about the color of a yellow flower lily and vibrant blue, baby eyes. Her hair was in a green bob style cut short below her chin. Her dress looked like something out of a fashion magazine. She wore: a green dress with white pleats that stopped at her knees (She had white shorts underneath), white knee stockings, and green ballet flats. Cosmo also wore assorted red jewelry and bright red lipstick. Like I said before she's 'gorgeous.'

When Cosmo finally stopped her dancing and cheering she breathed out of exhaustion. Dancing can be quite tiring, you know.

"Checkers… Shadow where are you heading? Can I come to?" Cosmo asked him.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Where I'm heading is none of your business little girl and the term isn't "can I come" it's "May I come?" The answer to that last question is NO! Stop wasting my time, and whatever years you have left of your pathetic life!" Shadow replied angrily.

Conveniently the light turned green and Shadow began to walk toward Sonic's mansion through the stopping cars.

Cosmo still standing at the traffic light yelled at Shadow "FINE! I didn't like you anyway! At least my friend Tails is a better boyfriend than you will ever be!"

How you can call someone your "boyfriend" and your "friend" at the same time was very confusing to Shadow. The statement was contradictory and a bit ignorant to be honest. How did the subject of a "boyfriend" even come up? Shadow thought to himself 99% of the female race were idiots. Whatever logic Cosmo had wasn't very good.

"I'm heading to his mansion right now and you can't COME, MEANIE!" Cosmo said still yelling. Even at age thirteen Cosmo could be immature mostly when she didn't get her way or when she was **disrespected**. She didn't appreciate at all how Shadow belittled her and corrected her grammar! She would get revenge on Checkers… um Shadow with the help of all her female cousins. If there was one thing her female cousins liked was "boys!" (Hedgehogs in particular) None of them minded dating outside the species either including her. Her female cousins were rude, overbearing, and everything you wouldn't want in a girl. (some were ugly too) Shadow the hedgehog had better be careful. Cosmo D. Seedrian was coming after him... with REVENGE! (And potentially terrible girlfriends)

Cosmo took out her cell phone and made a phone call.

"Stellar, it is I Cosmo. Are you single? Do you like hedgehogs? … Oh! This one is very much interested in a long-term relationship! His name is Shadow the hedgehog! Yes, he loves rabid fan girls, go invite them too! When can you be town? … In two days that's great!

* * *

"…And this is the time I ate a doughnut in a puddle, here's the time I ate a doughnut in a river, and oh, here's when I ate a doughnut in the sea..."

"Let me guess Marine, the next photo is a picture of you eating a doughnut in an ocean." Tails interrupted.

"WOW! Bloke are you psychic? Pfft I'm such a dill (idiot) I bet Blazey told you about it!" She exclaimed.

Tails looked at his watch, then his half eaten plate of grilled cheese sandwiches Marine ate. How did he end up being stuck with Marine of all the annoying people in the world? Blaze had fallen asleep on a couch in the living room saying she had a headache. Tails believed her because Marine gave everyone headaches she talked so much. Blocking out the rest Marine's voice while she talked about the pictures on her camera, he contemplated calling Sonic.

Would Sonic be happy he called? Or would Sonic tell him to leave him alone? Maybe Sonic would battling Eggman on the way to Japan, and tell him not to call anymore. Finally Tails mustered up some courage and went to call Sonic. He excused himself from more of Marine's ear-bash. (Talk nonstop) He was finally catching on to Marine's Australian slang by the way.

"Hi Sonic! What's up its Tails! I just called to see how you were..."

"This is Sylvester actually call me Silver. Don't worry your friend Sonic is boarding our plane to Japan soon! Turns out he and I work for the same company Sega!

Can you believe it?"

"Um…. Hi Silver I didn't know you knew my friend or had his cell phone with you. Either way please just tell him I said hi if you can."

"Sure! Oh, I got to go now about to board the plane!"

* * *

"Who was that?" Sonic asked his new traveling partner Silver. He had lent his cell phone to Silver before he got his security pat-down. He told Silver to pick-up whoever called him while he was gone.

"Oh, a girl wanted me to tell you hi." Silver said.

A girl? Could it be her? He knew for sure it wasn't Blaze or Amy who called. Neither of them had phones. Perhaps it was his… wife... well not wife because he hadn't popped the question yet. Nor was it his girlfriend. It was definitely his fiancé' to be.

"OK. Come on lets board the plane." Sonic said walking towards the plane's steps with his luggage.

* * *

I'm so sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! For not updating! Thanks to those who stay faithful to this story even when I haven't. I'm very busy these days. Do me a favor and click that button at the bottom of the screen… yeah the one that says review! That's the button that keeps making me want to write more! Also I apologize if I offended anyone who likes Chris with my comments. I understand some people do like him. I looked up some Australian slang terms for Marine by the way! Amy and Cream will probably be mention in the next chapter! Tell me what other official characters should I add to the story?


	5. Chapter 6

-Shadow, I'm your biggest fan-

Shadow the hedgehog finally made it to Sonic's mansion although, when he knocked down the door he wish he hadn't. The mansion interior seemed normal with its nice, clean, and white insides, but there was loud, female screaming and something sounding like a garbage depositor coming from one of the mansion's rooms. He wondered if the female screaming was having a baby or was about to become a murder victim. He walked toward the disturbing noises hoping to find his motorcycle down Sonic's narrow hallway. As he continued to walk he noticed Sonic or one of Sonic's maids had renovated the mansion with everything kangaroo related. Posters where there had once been the blue hedgehog were now replaced with cartoonish boxing kangaroos; at the second hallway before Sonic's room were two human-sized stuffed animal kangaroos guarding his door, and the balcony area above the living room was terribly spray-painted 'kangaroos rule!" Shadow with no true reason decided to chew the nose off one of Sonic's human-sized kangaroos, and to his surprise the kangaroo growled at him. What? He punched the Kangaroo and it toppled over the ground. It had to be his imagination actually thinking the kangaroo responded to him. The kangaroo lied on the ground saying nothing only looking with a stupid expression. Shadow hit the other kangaroo stuffed-animal just for his enjoyment, but the kangaroo's soft life-like skin absorbed his punch. He kicked it this time slamming it against a wall but unfortunately the kangaroo fell on him before he could do another attack. Shadow pushed the kangaroo off him and propped it against the wall opposite of him and stared at it. He kicked the one still laying down waiting for it to give him some type of response. The screaming toward the end of the hallway was becoming clearer and louder, and Shadow decided whatever it was, was coming toward him. He pinched both the kangaroos still waiting for something to happen but they stayed still. Finally he decided to stop looking at the kangaroos and look for what he originally came for his "motorcycle," until something grabbed him from behind. When he looked behind himself he saw the propped up kangaroo was holding him tightly by one of its fists and frowning.

"Listen up Bloke, I been' trying my best not to man-handle ya but your attitude's becoming a bit of ah problem. You don't mess with Ace and live to tell about it"

It wasn't that the kangaroo was alive and talking that bothered Shadow, but it was the way it was speaking him. Him, the ultimate life source deserved respect considering all the trials and tests he had been through and succeeded in.

"I am Shadow, the ultimate life source and I demand respect! CHAOS CONTR-"

Before Shadow could finish yelling his attack the kangaroo punched him. Yes, the kangaroo punched **him**.

It was like a silent thought had passed between him and the kangaroo as both of them simultaneously struck a fighting pose. Neither had noticed the floor underneath them beginning to expand and heighten or the crowd of kangaroos coming down the hallway. Someone had dimmed the lights and a heavy smoke began to fill the room. Suddenly four wooden towers and twelve red, thick ribbons arose from one of the floor's concrete tiles making the floor look like a WWE stage. A few kangaroos from the crowd stepped beside the stage with TV cameras and one kangaroo with a mustache grabbed a microphone.

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMMBLE!" the mustached kangaroo screamed.

The crowd of kangaroos cheered and began to encircle the stage. A rather ugly female kangaroo jumped on stage waving a sign that read "Round one."

"In the left corner we have Ace the kangaroo and his tag team partner Joey! And in the right corner we have Shadow the hedgehog and his tag team partner…"

Gossiping kangaroos began to whisper "Where's his partner? He surely can't expect to take down Ace and Joey on his own."

Shadow wasn't shocked at the hundreds of kangaroos outnumbering him or the microphone that was suddenly thrust in his face by the mustached kangaroo. He only replied "I require no partner because I am… the ULTIMATE LIFE-"

"Yeah blah blah bla you're the ultimate life source that's heroic and all, but you need a tag team partner!"

"I require no partner."

"Am I going to have to pull some random loser from the stands? Go pick a partner so-called ultimate life source!"

"Imbecile, I require no partner."

"What's the problem? Is the little' hedgie scared? Stand up Joey, let's teach this guy a lesson," Ace the kangaroo sneered.

"Sure thing, Ace! Class is in session!" The kangaroo that was previously lying on the floor began to stand up. His friend Ace threw him a pair of bright red boxing gloves which he caught in mid-air. Hitting his gloves against each other Joey began to advance on Shadow only to be stopped.

"Stop, this fight can't go on if he doesn't have a partner.'

* * *

"When will this torture stop" was the only thing Tails was thinking when Marine suggesting they do karaoke. The only reason he had agreed to doing the tortuous activity in the first place was, because he needed something to get his mind off his phone call to Sonic or in actuality Sonic's friend Silver. Marine's singing sounding like a pregnant woman in a garbage depositor screaming bloody murder.

"IN MOBIUS CONCRETE JUNGLE WHERE DREAMS ARE RUINED, THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO… AUSTRALIA'S BETTER… TAILS IS MY BOYFRIEND… BLAZE IS MY SISER… blah blah bla… in MOBIUS," screamed Marine.

The only thing Tails thought was worse than Marine's singing was the fact she actually thought she could sing. She compared herself to Alicia Keyes saying the singer could take lessons from her. He wondered how Blaze had been so lucky to escape karaoke. She was probably still sleeping off her stress induced headache. Maybe it was just him, but he felt if he heard Marine sing another off key note he was going to have a headache.

"Marine, you should take a break you don't want to strain your voice. You should probably go home now, since you have sung all the songs on the karaoke machine." Silently he hoped she would leave but he doubt she would.

"It's okay Tails, I have a singer's voice it will never be strained. Let's watch TV, its boring doing karaoke all by myself," Marine replied.

Promptly pulling a shiny remote from her pocket Marine sat next to Tails on the couch.

"Look! I found a universal remote, Tails!" She cheered annoyingly.

Tails sighed to himself. Whenever, Marine found some piece of technology like a cell phone for instance, she immediately declared it was hers. It could become very annoying if that piece of technology she was now claiming as her own was an invention you had worked on for months. To make things even more difficult the only way she would give it back to you was if you agreed to play a stupid prank on someone with her. When things came to the point where Tails had to play a prank on someone with Marine he usually did it on Sonic because he was understanding and could take a joke.

"I am going to show you my favorite show I really hope you will like it, mate."

Marine flashed to a channel where two kangaroos were angrily looking at a black and red hedgehog. The arena oddly looked like the hallway of Sonic's mansion, and was it Tails' imagination or did that hedgehog look like Shadow.

"Yay, Ace and Joey are about to clobber this loser!" Marine was jumping up and down the couch excitedly. Tails decided whoever Ace and Joey were, Marine was their biggest fan.

One of the referees, a kangaroo with a brown, bushy mustache, was thrusting a microphone in front of the Shadow-looking hedgehog. He leaned closer to the TV screen, but was unfortunately put into a headlock by Marine. She was tightening her grip around Tail's neck becoming very excited about the upcoming match until she heard the referee.

"Shadow the hedgehog will have to forfeit the match unless he can find a partner," the referee sadly said.

" ..."

From the screen it seemed Shadow was looking irritated, but Tails couldn't truly tell he was losing oxygen and his vision was unfocused.

"TAILS!" Marine suddenly screamed releasing him from her death grip.

"What?" he asked.

"We can help Shadow! Actually _you _can help Shadow, since I'm a fragile girl and all."

Fragile? This was the same girl that practically made him cough out his lungs. What was she thinking trying to volunteer him to get in a boxing match with two rough kangaroos and an even rougher hedgehog? Did she know he was an inventor not a fighter?

"Don't be a wimp, Tails! This will be a bonzer time and before you know you will be knocking some guy's teeth out?"

"MARINE! You are the same girl that stole Shadow's motorcycle and now you want me to help him beat some guys up!"

Trying to reason with Marine was an incredulous waste of time he would later found out and he somehow found himself agreeing to help. He knew Marine wanted to be a married, female pirate when she grew up, but if that career choice didn't work out she would be an awesome debater. Funny thing is Tails and Marine didn't have a hard time finding the arena where Shadow was at. The arena was located in Sonic's mansion! Tails could only imagine the surprise on Sonic's face when he saw a boxing stage filled with kangaroos in his home.

"Go ahead Tails; tell 'em you're here," Marine said encouragingly.

Tails sighed, but made his way toward the boxing stage. He tapped the referee's shoulder to let him know Shadow had a partner.

"Attention! Shadow the hedgehog and his partner… Tails the two-tailed fox are here to RUMMMMMMMBLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE! Joey and Ace are you ready to RUUUUMMMMMMMMMMBBBBLEEE?"

"We were born ready!" Ace and Joey said in union.

Shadow stared at Tails for the longest not blinking or saying anything. Tails figured Shadow was indifferent about him joining his fight and that he might survive this one way ticket to death if he stayed out of Shadow's way (not to mention the kangaroos).

"Let's RUUUUUUUMBBBLLLLLLLEEEEE! Boys, take your positions I want a good clean fight… unless you can't control yourself then go ahead." After saying this, the referee quickly jumped out the ring and stood at a safe distance watching the four opponents. Tails knew he was being wimpy, but he couldn't help but wish he could be out of the ring too.

Shadow growled and cracked his knuckles preparing for the fight. Tails wondered what he should do to prepare himself for the fight as he pulled on a pair of red boxing gloves a man threw him from the sidelines. However, Tails knew as soon as the bell rung the time for thinking would be over and the time for fighting would start. He hoped he would live to see Sonic and his friends, but he wasn't so sure of himself.

* * *

Yes, this is a bit short, but I still need to edit some things. I'm sorry about Ace's speech in this chapter I really find it hard to write for an Australian accent. I don't really know what Australian people talk/sound like. Also there is no Sonic/Silver POV in this chapter, because this was rushed. Hopefully what's happening with them will be revealed in Chapter 7. I REALLLY want to apologize for not updating in ages! My artwork, school, and laziness have been keeping very busy.

Please R&R (Read and Review)


End file.
